


Freed Man, Sirius

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult/Minor, Anal Sex, Azkaban, Doggy Style, Extremely Dubious Consent, Harry is 8, M/M, Masterbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pedophilia, Voyeurism, adult/child - Freeform, sirius breaks out early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: This was to fulfill a request!TW: NSFW, ADULT/CHILDSirius breaks out of Azkaban when Harry is 8 instead of 13. He searches for his godson, and when he finds the adorable boy, he can't help himself.They do it in the hallway of 4 Privet Drive.Vernon likes to watch





	Freed Man, Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selachimorpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selachimorpha/gifts).



> THIS CONTAINS POSSIBLY TRIGGERING/SENSITIVE SUBJECTS. YOU ARE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK.

    No one had ever broken out of Azkaban before. It was unheard of, and it was the biggest news in the wizarding world since Voldemort had been destroyed seven years prior by a baby boy, a puny thing, named Harry. A child who was now eight years old sleeping in a dusty and cramped cupboard, but it was all his.  
  
    Sirius knew he had a godson. He had met the boy back before he was imprisoned. Harry survived, he knew, even if his childhood friends hadn't. That child was meant to be in his care, but instead was left with abusers, muggles who hated his kind. and they expected Sirius to just let someone else take care of Harry? It took time for him to figure out how to get out past the dementors, years of planning, but he did it. He could finally save Harry.  
  
    He wondered what the boy would look like, everywhere he had checked it seemed like no one had seen him since back before the deaths of James and Lily Potter. But he managed to learn, after checking everywhere he _thought_ the child would be, that he had been handed over to Lily's sister Petunia, at Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore gave Harry to the woman who ridiculed and bullied Lily for her magic, and even worse, Petunia's husband, who took a huge (physical and emotional) part in diminishing the relationship between the two Evans sisters. Finding the quaint house on Privet Drive didn't take long after that, and sneaking into muggles' houses is far easier than wizards'.  
  
    He was going to go up the stairs, but then he heard quiet breathing from the cupboard beneath them. With a simple unlocking spell he had the door open and stared down at the sleeping child. It was definitely him, the scar proved that much, but he also looked like a miniature James. He looked perfect, asleep in the little room, hair a mess.  
  
    Sirius reached out a hand to stroke the boy's face. He was soft, and his slightly chubby cheeks, only that way from baby fat, were adorable. Angelic. He couldn't help it, really. Sirius pressed his lips to the tiny ones before him before pulling back to look into the now-open eyes that looked identical to Lily's.  Harry looked fearfully at the stranger above him. Sure, the Dursleys were cruel, but they were familiar. This man that he didn't know and had no memory of? He was scary.  
  
    "It's okay, Harry.. I was your father's friend.."  
  
    The boy was so trusting, immediately relaxing. He didn't know much about his parents, but they had to have better taste in friends than his aunt and uncle did. Vernon and Petunia's friends were just as cruel as the married couple. Sirius licked his lips and without even thinking about it his hand were tugging off Harry's too-big clothes, no doubt handed down to him from the Dursleys, unwilling to buy him his own fitting clothes. The clothes that drowned him made him look even smaller until removed. Harry happily went along with it, too trusting that his dad's friend wouldn't hurt him. Even if he did, Harry was used to that kind of thing.  
  
    He stroked the tiny cock to hardness as Harry quietly gasped out. Sirius tossed the clothes onto the bed and lowered Harry to the floor. "Hands and knees, Harry.." Doing as he was told, Harry looked back at him, blushing. With a quick spell cast for lubrication, Sirius pressed a finger into Harry. Even without his prostate being touched the boy moaned out, clenching around the finger. Impatiently, Sirius pushed another finger in and scissored them inside of the younger wizard. As his fingertips brushed against Harry's prostate, Harry keened and arched his back.  
  
    As he added a third finger, Sirius was almost shaking, eager to be inside the tight hole. He removed his fingers, stroking his own cock to coat it in lubricant, before lining up his cock with the stretched hole and pressing the head in.  
  
    "Please, more," Harry begged for the pleasure that the man had been showing him. His little hands tried to grab hold on the floor beneath him as the rest of Sirius's cock pushed inside of him and pressed directly into the spot inside of him that made him see stars. He fucked himself back on the cock as Sirius thrust at a brutal pace, loud moaning and panting filling the home.  
  
    Neither of them noticed the creaking of the stairs, caught in their ecstasy. Dudley peered through the railing down at them before running to get his father. "Daddy, there's a stranger downstairs with Harry and they're being very loud!"  
  
    Vernon followed the sound of the moans until he saw the tiny boy, and the man pounding into him like a dog in heat. The anger of his house being broken into passed when he realized that the boy he hated was on the floor, being raped. If anything he felt grateful to the stranger for it, laughing softly as he watched the scene before him.  
  
    The laugh drew the attention of Sirius, who glanced up at him without stopping the movement of his pelvis. His thrusts stuttered momentarily before quickening, slamming into the younger's prostate while Vernon's hand stroked himself. Even as the last to start, Vernon was the first to come. Everything happening in front of him quickly brought him to the edge and the white, gooey liquid shot out of his cock and some even hit Harry's face in the little hallway. He smirked and shoved his flaccid penis back into his pajama pants before going back up to bed.  
  
    Sirius wiped the semen from Harry's face. He pumped Harry's little cock with one hand, his other hand gripping onto Harry's hip hard enough to bruise. The tiny boy shivered and writhed as he dry came, collapsing onto the floor. He clenched around Sirius, milking the cock inside of him. When Sirius pulled out, come leaked out from the winking hole slowly. "I'm taking you home with me, alright, little one?"  
  
    Harry nodded sleepily, blissfully resting as the older man held him close.  
  
    Harry was perfect.


End file.
